Guardian
are peace-keeping enforcement humanoid type robots that has been mass produced by the government of Touto as support ground troops for their special forces. Manufactured by Nanba Heavy Industries, however, they turned out to be sleeper agents of Faust, an activation command given by Blood Stalk allowing their true programming to surface and making them loyal only to Faust. Character History A series of Guardians were deployed by Gentoku Himuro to apprehend the escaped murderer Ryuga Banjyou, but the first squad was taken out by the former pro-fighter's skills and torn apart. A second platoon was sent in after the Strong Smash was defeated by Kamen Rider Build to capture Ryuga with human militia forces backing them up, but the vigilante superhero rescued Ryuga and the robot platoon was sent to chase after them on motorcycles while other units tried to shoot them down from a vantage point. Kamen Rider Build used his skills with the help of Ryuga to destroy them and escape. The Guardians were then programmed to try to hunt down and capture the Kamen Rider by any means necessary for his aid in the escape of the fugitive Ryuga. When Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi declared war on Touto, a squad of Guardians were sent alongside a Flying Smash Hazard and Press Smash Hazard as part of an invasion by Hokuto. They were met and ultimately wiped out by Build and Cross-Z. Elsewhere, the Guardians of Touto were unable to stop Kamen Rider Grease as he broke through the Skywall, losing many of their number to him. Abilities The robots have advanced A.I., capable of speaking and interacting with humans and are programmed with basic combat training skills to combat the threat of the Smash organisms or apprehend criminals, to the point of having a human outfighting them barehanded being a surprise. Each Guardian is equipped with an assault rifle with a large bladed bayonet on the end and a belt that carries a handgun in a holster along with various tools and combat gear. Some have even shown skill in the use of other weapons such as rocket launchers. At least under service of Touto, Guardians lack the ability to think flexibly, as shown when several troops dismissed Sento when he quickly "hid" by canceling his transformation as Kamen Rider Build, even though he was sitting right where Build had disappeared a second prior and there was no sign of anyone else. However, several times they saw through Ryuga's disguises, perhaps because his face was still visible. Variations - Hokuto= This Guardian model is used by the Hokuto government. Appearances: Episodes 16 - Faust= Guardians that have been hijacked by Faust to serve their true purpose as Faust footsoldiers. At least certain ones are equipped to self destruct using built-in explosives to carry out assassination missions. Appearances: Episodes 4-5 - Union State= Multiple Guardians can combine into a larger battle robot, called the . A red variant is formed when Blood Stalk jumps into the center of one as it is forming. Appearances: Episode 2, 10 - Foundation X= Guardians used by Foundation X. 'Appearances:'Heisei Generations Final }} Equipment Weapons *Safeguard Rifle - Assault rifle with a large bladed bayonet on the end. Vehicles *Capital Loader - Guardians' personal means of transport. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Guardians are portrayed by various suit actors. Notes *The Guardians are similar to the ZECTroopers from Kamen Rider Kabuto, being a masked police force of identical units. However, they are public knowledge instead of secret, and are robots instead of people. Appearances References Category:Build Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Robots Category:Faust Category:Foundation X